


Snooze

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Aftermath - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, They bang, Vaginal Sex, enjoy, lorrel has a fixation for being in between your legs, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: (Y/N) helps Lorrel get some well deserved rest.





	Snooze

“How long has it been since you slept?”

Lorrel looked up at you with a tired eye, strained from reading the Alchenomicon so much.

“A few days.” He replies, voice strong as usual but with some odd hoarseness. His fingers tremble as he turns the page, fatigued.  
“Lorrel, please rest.”  
He rolls over and looks you straight in the eyes. Fuchsia iris staring into your soul. You bare it to him without secrets.

He rolls back over.

“Can’t. My brain isn’t tired.” Lorrel waves dismissively. You can’t help but watch his shoulder blade flex under his vest.

“Then...” He looks at you as though he’s won, the bight fuchsia iris hiding and peeking at you proudly, “I’ll make you tired.”

“And just how do you plan to do that?” He snickers, turning the yellowed pages.

You don’t answer. Instead, you kneel down to him and begin pulling off his vest.

Lorrel hums and sits up, draping his arms around your neck. “You’re sure that’s how you wanna tire me out, (Y/N)?”

You nod. He grins almost wickedly, pulling you close. His chapped lips press against yours for barely a moment, pulling away, his eyelid lowers chaotically.

Unable to help it, you shiver as his hands make quick work of your shirt, undoing the buttons he definitely thinks are pointless. He kisses his teeth when he sees your bra, spindly fingers in silk gloves curling around your body to unclasp your bra.

Lorrel hums, “You’re so perfect.” He mouths against your shoulder pressing soft kisses to the bare skin. He pulls his gloves off and discards them to the side. Calloused fingers make unintelligible patterns against your hips, slowly meandering higher. 

“And your a tease,” You murmur, so Lorrel gropes your breasts, pouting at you.  
“I thought I was the one being treated though...” He laughs, completely unbothered at being called a tease.

He plays with your chest, slim fingers ghosting over your nipples; making you shiver.

Lorrel had that affect on most people.

His worn fingertips pinch your nipples. A delighted chuckle coming out of him at your moan.

“Oh, (Y/N)...”

The way your name glides of his talented tongue electrifies you. The very same talented tongue makes delicate shapes against your neck as Lorrel sucks marks into the thin skin.

He pulls of your neck with a wet pop, instead lowering himself so he can pay more attention to your chest. His tongue is way too talented, this man can tie cherry stems into knots whilst they’re in his mouth,

Kissing the valley between your breasts, Lorrel takes his sweet time, doing as he pleases before his hot breath ghosts your nipple an he takes on in his mouth. 

Yes, that tongue was unfairly talented.

The hand that was playing with your chest before begins to slip down, descending under the elastic of your panties. But it doesn’t go any further, his fingers simply twitch near your heat, but don’t touch you.

“Tease!” You yell and his hand goes down, finger moving in circles against your clit, not to slow not to fast. You didn’t refrain yourself from grinding against his deft fingers, he certainly didn’t stop you either.

He pulls away from you chest, his fingers pull away from your clit too. You whine in loss but he only laughs.

You watch as he pulls his vest off, his toned arms flexing in their job. His chest is nicely defined, firm against you as he pulls off your skirt and panties. As his fingers move toward his jeans, you stop him. You don’t know why, but you wanted to do it, maybe it was the sight of his dick strained against his jeans. Nonetheless, he bows to your wishes and let’s you unbutton his pants,

His legs are toned too, they feel nice against your fingertips. Moisturised tan skin. Like chocolate mousse.

His briefs look like they’ve done all they could today and seem to scream in relief they they’re being tugged down. His cock is hard, surprisingly, it really does ‘spring’ out his briefs, like they say it does in fanfics. He hums as the cold air hits him, but as soon as you did what you wanted, he goes about his way.

He has you sit against the wall while his hides his face between your legs. Toned arms wrap around your legs, his hands resting on the top of your thighs to keep you spread for him. His almost lethal tongue caresses your clit. Kissing it and sucking it. 

Lorrel seems to have a thing for being between your legs.

Sucking your clit, his warm lips felt too good in your folds. The way he kissed it, like he was madly in love with every single part of you. He made you feel so special. He moves further down, licking your entrance. He hums as you fidget against him.

Very slowly he pulls away, his eyes glazed and his breath heavy, soft huffs against your stomach.

He pulls you down so he towers above you.

“You’re so pretty...” he whispers, eyes adoring your colours and curves. “My little piece of heaven.”

“You’re gorgeous.“ You return, running your fingers against his cheek. He smiles and leans against your hand.

Cautiously, he grinds against your clit, making a lewd face. He looks at you, asking if it’s okay, silently. You nod.

He groans as he presses into you tight heat. Hands at either side up of your head. He huffs and starts thrusting.

His cock hits all the right spots immediately. Your back arches against his stomach and he laughs wickedly, even though he’s moaning himself. Lorrel knows just what to do, thrusting into you so well.

He kisses your cheek and then your lips tongue running over them greedily as he fucks you. You open you mouth in invitations; he wastes little time, delving delightedly wherever he wants, pulling your tongue to dance with his.

He stalls in his thrusts and you know what’ll happen soon, so you wrap your legs around his hips and give him all the motivation he needs to keep up His ruthless pounding.

His pacing disappears, his hand slipping down your stomach to work your clit as he fuck you. You lose all focus, the world goes hazy. Your walls clench around Lorrel’s cock, making him gasp as you gush around him. With just a few more thrusts he cums inside you, moaning loudly.

Coming down from his high, watching your blissed out face, he pulls out. Resting his head on your chest, he closes his eyes. Deciding that now is the perfect time to take a nap. You sigh but let him, knowing moving or taking a shower would wake him up.

You hum a quiet tune as he snoozes peacefully.


End file.
